Witch Spring 3/Endings
Chapter 3 choice.png|All three choices (Chapter 3) Screenshot 2017-11-19-09-23-01-866 com.kiwiwalks.witchspring3.png|Only two choices (Chapter 3) There are two main endings to Witch Spring 3, one where Eirudy ultimately chooses to trust in humans (Light/True paths), and one where she chooses to reject them (Dark path). The terms "Light" and "True" Paths are unofficial terms made to distinguish them. The first major choice is made in Chapter 3: Savior On The Run, which has 2-3 options based on your choices earlier in the game to help and trust others or not. # "Adri is different. I trust Adri." - Takes you to Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber. (Does not appear if you refuse to help the wagon driver or trust Adrian in Chapter 2) # "I don't know." - Takes you to Chapter 4: Dark Path. # "No human can be trusted." - Takes you to Chapter 4: Dark Path. In Chapter 4: Dark Path, there is another choice that determines whether Eirudy fully falls to the dark side, or whether she will return to the light: # "Eat her soul." - Dark Path ending # "Let her go." - True Path ending The two main routes will give Eirudy a new outfit, which is reflected on her character model and in her artwork. The title screen will also update with her new outfit. The ending CGs for the good ending will change depending on whether she is in her light outfit (Light path) or her original outfit (True path). By getting the Light or True endings, you can access post-game content. Light Path Prerequisite: Pick "Adri is different. I trust Adri." Picking this route will bring Eirudy to Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber, which leads to the good ending. She will not learn how to acquire the red and blue Soul Stones, and will not receive the basement key that is needed to unlock Bernick. This is the only route that gives her the Temple Lord's Dress. The main storyline quests in Chapter 4 are: Go to the Temple of Morell → Temple of Marii → Spring of Truth in Misty Forest → Secret Base → Dark Company's Cave → Find Henry in Ziv → Dragontail → Dragon's Nest → Secret Base → Attack on Shubeth → Meet Adrian at Mount Shubeth Once you start the Attack on Shubeth, you will more or less have to continue to the end of the story. Therefore, if you want to defeat any more enemies or complete any more sidequests, do so before going to Shubeth. (While you can control Eirudy for a brief moment afterwards, she is not allowed to teleport and cannot head towards Lehert.) Only one scene in the ending will change depending on your achievements: If you completed the "Judith" sidequest, she will intervene in a certain section. Dark Path Prerequisite: Pick "No human can be trusted" or "I don't know," then later absorb Velita's soul This path leads to the bad ending that ends with Chapter 4: Dark Path. Grandmother will give her the Crow Dress after Eirudy decides not to trust humans, but insists that there will be a "light" in the future that will bring her back to the path of light. Before Eirudy leaves, she gives Eirudy the key to the basement of her house. It leads to the doll Bernick, and Eirudy can then go and restore it to make it her doll. If Eirudy has 700 Vitality in her Soul Stone to awaken it, she will automatically enter combat with it and make it her doll. If she doesn't, she will mention that she needs more Vitality to awaken it. After acquiring Bernick, Velita and her troops locate the Marionette House. Eirudy confronts them and uses Bernick to kill all of them except for Velita. At this point, she learns how to create the Red and Blue Soul Stones, upgraded versions of the Soul Stone that can hold even more Vitality. She is also given a choice to spare Velita or absorb her soul; this is the "light" Grandmother mentioned. Absorbing Velita's soul will send Eirudy down the Dark Path. True Path Prerequisite: Pick "No human can be trusted" or "I don't know," then later spare Velita Picking this option starts Eirudy down the Dark path. When Velita and her mercenaries attack her home, choose to spare Velita. Later, during the assault on Shubeth Castle, Eirudy will have a change of heart that causes her to switch to the Light Path's storyline and return to her original outfit. The Chapter 4 will still be called Dark Path, but its events will be identical or similar to Tri-Caliber's and you will proceed to Chapter 5: The Last Cup. Differences between the Light and True Paths Even though these two paths have identical storyline events after a certain point, there are still some major differences. Light Path: *Can access the roots of the Springs through the green teleportation magic circles after visiting the temples of Marii and Morell; Revgato's is unlocked some time during Chapter 4, though you can also access it the same way you did in Chapter 1. **The root of the Spring of Morell contains the Ancient Lehert Necklace. The root of the Spring of Marii only has Dark Magic Stones and Small Purified Magic Stones. *Defeating Vahnter will give you +20% to all stats. *Cannot acquire Bernick in the main story, only in the after story. (Bernick's space on the final illustration cannot be filled.) True Path: *Cannot use the green teleportation magic circles to access the roots of the Springs. *No stat boost after defeating Vahnter. *Can acquire both Vahnter and Bernick in the main story. *Can acquire soul debris from defeating human enemies. *Can craft the Red Soul Stone (max. 3000 Vitality) and the Blue Soul Stone (gives +10 HP/MP) *There will be mercenaries in all the mercenary camps. (In the Light path, Shubeth Mercenary Camp - South and the Lehert Mercenary Camp will remain empty for the entirety of the game.) The Final Illustration After completing Chapter 5: The Last Cup, a final illustration will appear after the credits. Various characters you meet, or whose side objectives you've cleared, will appear along with all the dolls you've acquired in the playthrough. The bottom row is automatically filled out, as are Monnet, Regal, and Esther. The dolls are filled in by awakening them in the game. Only the True Path can 100% this part, since Bernick is locked to the Light Path's post-game. From left-to-right of the optional characters: Judith, Hector, Brad, Filia, Za'rrel the Weaponmaker, Raymond and Lize, and the Shezarian Souls. Their requirements are: *Judith: Complete the "Judith" event in South Pier *Hector: Complete the Champion's Sword event *Brad: Complete his story *Filia: Complete her story *Za'rrel the Weaponmaker: Finish the "Khan Za'rrel" sidequest *Raymond and Lize: Complete "The Last of Raymond" story *Shezarian Souls: Complete the "Shezarian Souls" side-quest Category:WS3 Guides